


A Place Between Heaven and Hell

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [36]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Ben reflects on what hislifedeath has become.





	A Place Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something else entirely and ended up being much less cursed than I meant it to be. 
> 
> It’s 1am and I should be sleeping.

The place beyond death where the souls of the not-quite-damned resided was a quiet place. The souls there didn’t scream, because there was no pain or suffering. Hell, it was said, was full of suffering. 

(Privately, Ben thought that this place was full of a suffering of its own, but he didn’t ever bother to say it aloud.) 

The souls there didn’t rejoice, either, because there was nothing to rejoice about. It was rumoured that Heaven had its share of rejoicing, but Ben wasn’t sure if he believed that, either, since Klaus had been so adamant that God’s kingdom was filled with nothing but trees and birdsong and a little girl on a bike who had created the world, once upon a time. 

“It’s fine,” Ben said flippantly, whenever Klaus asked him about the place he disappeared to when he wasn’t stalking along behind his brother among the rest of the living. “It’s nothing special.”

It  _ wasn’t  _ special. It was dull and dim and full of the murmuring of a hundred-thousand mortals who hadn’t managed to pass on one way or the other after they’d died. But Klaus didn’t need to know that much. 

Ben didn’t want him to worry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I’ll write the cursed fic. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
